Love On Top
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear. They say love hurts, but I know it's gonna take a little work. Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.


A sweet little songfic to Beyonce's Love On Top, for the ladies of the VDO fangroup. Ya'll voted, and here it is! This is BA, with a hint of MC. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICICICICI

The stars always fascinated Alex Eames.

When she was a little girl, her father had held her in his arms and pointed up at the night time sky, telling her that as long as she could see the stars, she would know that someone who loved her was also looking up at those same stars.

She smiled and rested her head against the glass of the window. After the death of her husband, for the longest time, she hadn't seen any stars. Then one night, months after Joe's death, she had gone outside and seen the most beautiful night time sky. It was in that moment that she finally started to heal and was able to let Joe go.

Lately, she had been looking for those stars more and more, but she didn't have to go outside to see them. She just had to close her eyes and she could see them and the man who had put them there for her.

A warmth spread through her at the thought of that man. When Joe died, she had been so certain, so determined not to fall for anyone else. She had felt a lifetime of pain, and she didn't want to feel any more ever again. So she put a wall around her heart, protecting what was left of it from being decimated.

Then Bobby Goren walked into her life, and without her even knowing, he made his way into her life and her well-protected heart. She had never wanted to go through the pain of losing another husband, let alone a husband who was a cop, and for a long time, she fought her feelings for him.

Her lips curved up in a soft smile. Every time she pushed, he pushed her right back. He never went far, even when she was at her worst. And it didn't take long for her to realize that it was okay to let herself fall.

And she fell, hard.

A pair of strong arms slid around her waist, and his warm breath caressed her cheek. "What are you doing?" Bobby whispered, kissing her neck.

She leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes, completely comfortable. "Just watching the stars."

"Oh?"

"Yes." She pressed her body more firmly against his and delighted in his sharp intake of air. She adored him, and he returned that love tenfold.

Smiling, he brushed her hair back and turned her in his arms. Then he lowered his head and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

Without hesitation, she melted into him, and she giggled when he began pulling her toward their bedroom.

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

"So, what's going on with you?"

Alex immediately looked up from her Danish. She was sitting in a little diner that she liked, and across from her, Carolyn Barek was nursing a glass of tea. Clearing her throat, Alex put her fork down.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Eames. Anyone who looks at you can see something is going on. You've been smiling nonstop for the past few weeks."

A slight blush crept along Alex's cheeks. "I'm just happy."

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with a guy, would it?"

"Well, I…" Alex sputtered. Carolyn laughed and put her tea down.

"I knew it! What's his name? Where does he work?"

She was quiet for a long time. "Carolyn, I shouldn't…"

Suddenly the brunette's eyes narrowed. "Alex, are you screwing Goren?"

"It's not screwing!" Alex snapped, and a second later, she realized what she'd done.

Shaking her head, Carolyn leaned back in the booth. "Are you sure you two know what you're doing?"

"Barek…"

"I'm not judging here. But you're my friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"He won't hurt me." That much Alex knew. Their relationship wasn't perfect; what relationship was? But for her, it was perfect, especially after all she had gone through before the two of them became lovers.

Carolyn nodded, absently brushing her hair back. A slow, wicked grin suddenly appeared, and Alex raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"So…how is he?"

_Now everybody asks me why _

_I'm smiling out from ear to ear _

_They say love hurts_

_But I know it's gonna take a little work_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it _

_After fighting through my tears_

_And finally you put me first_

After her lunch with Carolyn, Alex left the diner and headed back home. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and she wasn't standing over a dead body. Yes, it was a good day.

Arriving at her apartment, she let herself inside and smiled when she heard Bobby moving around in the kitchen. She removed her jacket and shoes. "I'm home."

Bobby poked his head out of the kitchen and gave her a boyish grin. "Did you have a good time with Carolyn?"

"I did," she confirmed, hanging up her purse before she joined him in the kitchen. "What are you doing in here?"

He turned around to face her, a bowl of strawberries in one hand and a dish of whipped cream in the other.

"I see…" She grinned up at him. "So…you must have plans."

"I do, actually." There was that devastating smile again, and a delightful shudder went through Alex.

"And what would that be?"

He set the strawberries and whipped cream down, then drew Alex into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around him.

Oh, yes, he had plans…

_Baby it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the only one I see_

_Come on, baby, it's you_

Hours later, Alex had her head on Bobby's chest, and she grinned as he fed her another delicious strawberry. She was thoroughly exhausted, but not quite ready to sleep yet. No, she wanted to soak up every incredible moment of this.

He smiled and ran his thumb over her lips. "You're beautiful, Alex."

"Hmm…you're drunk."

"Absolutely not." He turned them over so that she was on her back against the pillows and he was hovering over her. Then he trailed his lips slowly over her neck, down to her collarbone.

Her eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his hair. The things he did to her…

Watching her reaction, Bobby slid his hand over her taut abdomen, his touch feather-light. He would never be tired of this, of her.

Alex shifted her hips and let out a soft sigh. Everywhere he touched burned, and she needed more.

She needed him.

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I can always call_

_When I need you make everything stop_

_Finally you put my love on top_

Alex grinned as Bobby led her out onto the dance floor. It was the annual Policeman's Ball, and coincidentally, their six-month anniversary. She would have been worried about dancing with him, but a few weeks ago, they had gone to Deakins and told him what he already suspected, that they had been together for a while and were completely capable of keeping their work life and love life separate.

Not everyone knew about them, but a few important people did. Obviously Deakins, Logan and Barek (whom Alex suspected were following their lead) and a couple of other detectives that they routinely worked with. They were no longer keeping it a secret, but they weren't in a rush to tell anybody else. And they were both happy with that.

As the music started, Bobby wrapped a strong arm around Alex's waist and drew her against him. "You're beautiful," he whispered, not for the first time that night.

She was wearing a backless, dark blue evening gown that she had bought just for tonight, and that Bobby had already insisted on removing once earlier that evening. Her flaxen hair was styled into a bun, save for a few strands that fell down into her face. "And flattery will get you nowhere, Goren."

He grinned and spun her around, then brought her back into his arms. "I'll show you exactly where it'll get me." His hand settled on the small of her back, his fingers splayed over her skin.

Grinning, Alex leaned up and kissed him. He tasted of the champagne that had been served with dinner, and she couldn't resist deepening the kiss. Awareness of where they were slipped away, and she held him tight as her hips moved in time with the music.

_I can hear the wind whipping past my face_

_As we dance the night away_

_Boy, your lips taste like a night of champagne_

_As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again_

A few feet away, Carolyn and Mike were at their table, and Carolyn was watching Bobby and Alex dancing so happily. Without thinking, she looked at Mike, and her heart jumped in her throat. He had begrudgingly donned a tuxedo for the night, and when she had first seen him in it, it had taken every ounce of willpower not to jump him right there. He was a very handsome man, and if she let herself, she knew that she could really…

She immediately stopped that thought right then. Mike wasn't interested in her that way, and she wasn't about to risk their partnership because her hormones were worse than that of a teenage boy. No, she would be perfectly happy having him as a partner and as a friend. She had to be.

"Barek?"

Carolyn blinked and turned red when she realized that Mike had been calling her name. "Sorry…what is it, Mike?"

He stood up and held his hand out to her. "I asked, do you want to dance?"

She stared at his extended hand. Did he have the power to read her mind? "Okay…" Slowly she placed her hand in his, and lightning shot through her when his long fingers closed around hers.

Grinning, Mike pulled her onto the dance floor. She tried to keep a professional distance, but he could see right through her. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. Then he looked down at her with a wicked smile.

Carolyn could barely catch her breath. "Mike…"

"Shh, sweetheart…" He touched his lips tentatively against hers.

Immediately she parted her lips, and her eyes closed. Was this really happening? Was she really kissing Mike Logan?

Finally they broke apart, and they both grinned as he rested his forehead against hers.

_Now everybody asks me why _

_I'm smiling out from ear to ear _

_They say love hurts_

_But I know it's gonna take a little work_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it _

_After fighting through my tears_

_And finally you put me first_

Bobby and Alex both saw Mike and Carolyn kissed, and Alex looked up at Bobby. "You owe me fifty bucks, Goren."

He pulled her even closer. "I'm sure we can work out a deal."

She groaned when he began a new assault on her neck. "Maybe…"

He just grinned.

_Baby, it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the only one I see_

_Come on, baby, it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I can always call_

_When I need you make everything stop_

_Finally you put my love on top_

Bobby was nervous.

Well, he was almost always nervous in some way. For the past year, his life had been going absolutely perfectly. And he was terrified that he would do or say something to ruin it all. But he hadn't.

Yet.

His hand went to the small box in the inside pocket of his jacket, and he breathed a small sigh of relief. Alex had always been there for him, long before they were ever lovers, and he never wanted to lose her from his life. That would destroy him. She told him that she wasn't going anywhere, that nothing he could do or say would chase her off, and he believed her. But he wanted so much more.

He looked up as she walked into the apartment. She looked exhausted and angry at the world, but to him, she'd never looked more beautiful. "Alex…"

She peeled her jacket off and tugged her hair out of the hold she'd styled it in earlier that morning. "What, Bobby?"

Closing the distance between them, he hung her jacket up for her. Then he reached out and gently touched her cheek. "I need to talk to you."

Suddenly her heart began to pound. No, no, no… Things had been going so well for them lately, but those words never preceded good news. She swallowed her own concern and looked up at him. "About what?"

"About us."

Her gut sank even more, but she didn't say anything. If he wanted to go, nothing would stop him.

He breathed deeply. "This past year has been…amazing." He smiled at her. "You are incredible, more than I could have ever hoped for."

Now she was confused. Was he trying to break up with her gently, because it wasn't working. She would have preferred that he just come out with it and get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid.

"And I don't want to lose you." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a velvet ringbox. "Alex, will you marry me?" He opened the box and held it out to her.

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. He wasn't breaking up with her…he was proposing!

He panicked momentarily when she started to cry. "Is it the ring?" Or was it him?

She shook her head and laughed softly. "No… No, Bobby. I'm just… I thought you were breaking up with me!"

"Breaking up with you…?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not. I'm asking you to marry me."

"I know." She held her left hand out to him. "And I'm saying yes."

With a tearful laugh, he took the ring out of the box and slid it into her ring finger. Then he turned her hand over and gently kissed her palm. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Bobby. So much."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he drew her into his arms and kissed her softly. Then he brushed her hair back and whispered softly into her ear.

"You're stuck with me now, Eames."

"I've never heard a better threat, Goren."

They both laughed for a moment before their lips connected again.

_Baby, it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the only thing I see_

_Come on, baby, it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I can always call_

_When I need you, baby, everything stops_

_Finally you put my love on top_

Their wedding was small, but perfect. Her close family was in attendance, along with Deakins, Lewis, Barek and Logan. They were happy with such a small, personal wedding, but in truth, they wouldn't have cared if they were completely alone. What mattered to them was the vows that they repeated and the rings that they put on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bobby smiled and stepped forward, kissing her sweetly. But Alex deepened the kiss, and everything else faded away.

"Get a room, you two!" Mike finally grumbled, and he let out an oof when Carolyn drove her elbow into his gut.

Finally Alex and Bobby ended the kiss, but they didn't pull apart. Instead Bobby wrapped his arm around her and softly kissed her forehead. He was the luckiest man in the world, because he had her.

And he was never going to let her go.

_Baby, you're the one I love_

_Baby, you're all I need_

_You're the only one I see_

_Come on, baby, it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I can always call_

_When I need you everything stops_

_Finally you put my love on top_

That night, clothes were strewn all over the hotel room, and Bobby and Alex were curled up in the king-sized bed together. Alex was on his chest, and Bobby had her left hand in his, his fingers absently stroking the wedding band he'd placed there hours before.

"What are you thinking, Bobby?" Alex whispered, resting her ear just over his heart.

"How lucky I am."

"I think I'm the lucky one."

Bobby chuckled softly. "No, Alex, I'm lucky because you stayed." She had stayed for years, and he was beginning to believe that she would stay forever.

"Why don't we just say that we're both lucky, and leave it at that?" Because she thought that she was incredibly lucky to have him not only for a partner, but for her husband as well.

"Fair enough." His long, elegant fingers moved into her hair and began moving through the silken strands.

Her eyes slid shut as she concentrated on the movement of his hand. Her own desire was starting to return, and after a minute, she crushed her lips against his in a desperate kiss.

He was caught off guard by the passion in her kiss, but he welcomed it wholeheartedly. In one fluid motion, he rolled her onto her back and he slid into her. They both sighed at the connection, and as they started to move together, they both knew just how lucky they were to have each other.

_Baby, cause you're the one that I love_

_Baby, you're the one that I need_

_You're the only man I see_

_Baby, baby, it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I always call_

_When I need you everything stops_

_Finally you put my love on top_

The End!

A/N: Hehehe. I had never heard that song until yesterday, and I have to admit, it's a very good song. My poll for my next songfic is still up on my profile. Take a second to check it out and vote. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
